The Last Bard: Harry Potter
by RAVAD's Bassist
Summary: I don't own this. Harry Potter is the last Bard. Will he be able to learn to control his powers and defeat voldemort. Rated for language. Might be some character paring don't know yet.
1. Prolouge

All right ladies and gentlemen you know the drill. I don't own squat here and if this story rings of some other story or fan-fiction that somebody has already written then tell me. It would be much appreciated if you would review. And if anyone has read my other story and wants me to updated well then I'm sorry to tell you that it won't be happening, the reason why, in short it died in my head and I don't have the brain power to resurrect it so feel free to do with it as you please. Cause I don't really give a damn about it. On further note the rating may change so for safety I put the main rating at PG-13 as an average. I'll try to notify readers of what kind of stuff to expect at the beginning of each chapter but I doubt it. Oh by the way don't chap my ass about language I've seen 12 year olds who can out cuss and invent new ways never thought of before of using fowl language so there, I've covered myself.  
  
Don't expect me to cover all this at the beginning of each chapter. Now after much waiting here it is, the story.  
  
The Last Bard: Harry Potter  
  
Prologue:  
  
Ever since the dawn of time there has always been a bard. A bard is a being so powerful and righteous that they are often referred to as the protectors of the light. Their powers are so great that untrained they can survive the Avada Kedavera curse, but when fully trained no curse can harm them. The only way a bard can be destroyed is by another bard, and rarely are there two bards alive in the same time era.  
  
This is the story of the Last Bard, Harry Potter. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
( The song Bodies by Drowning Pool is just ending)  
  
"Man Harry where did you learn to play and sing like that, it was insane!!!" exclaimed Frank(the drummer, back up vocals, and band leader) to his lead guitarist and singer.  
  
"How bout this, when I figure it out I'll tell you" chuckled a young man who was about 16 years old. To the others on the band he was Harry Potter, but to the wizarding world he was much more known as the Boy-who-lived.  
  
"You know it's a real pity that we're gonna lose you tomorrow when you go back to school. It really sucks that you don't go to school locally" said the bassist Harold.  
  
"Yeah guys I guess we'll just have to wait until next summer to practice together again. So until then guys seeya" waved Harry as he hefted his amp, guitar, and gig bag and headed back to the Dursley's to spend another sleepless night playing his guitar and waiting for the sun and his relatives to rise to take him back to school.  
  
As Harry walks back home he thinks about his summer. He had only been home for a week when Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall came and escorted him to get his school supplies and to double check on the wards around Pivet Drive and to make sure that Harry wasn't beating himself up about Sirius's and Cedric's death. While they were at Diagon Ally Harry decided to visit a new shop called Beethoven's Magic Twin, the store sold magic instruments to wizards. While there Harry bought his guitar and amp (the amp wasn't really necessary except for the fact that muggles would get suspicious if they saw him playing an electric guitar with no amp, not to mention it actually did enhance the guitars sound and such) and a flute that was charmed so only he could here it until he was back at Hogwarts and could remove the charm. These items and his homework were the only reasons that Harry managed to survive the summer of magic isolation.  
One week after the trip to the ally Harry was playing in his Uncle's garage when Frank who was on his way home heard Harry playing. The guy practically begged Harry to join the band he was forming. It was only after much mental deliberation that Harry joined (A/N: Yeah right and I'm Voldemort. *Sees angry mob approach to hang him for hurting Harry* Aaahhh geeze, I was just kidding *Angry mob doesn't care and gives chase*). It was during practice that Harry discovered that he could mimic almost any voice and began to sing. As for the flute, Harry could play it like he had always known how, most of the time he played sorrowful haunting melodies that expressed his emotions that he otherwise kept bottled up.  
By the time he snaps back into reality he realized that he was already home and started to pack all his belongings now including his guitar and amp (the only reason those fit was because he had had Professor Dumbledore expand the inside of his trunk to the size of a small room and charm it with feather weight spells), he kept to flute out so he could play until it was time to fix breakfast. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Harry didn't stop playing until he heard his Aunt Petunia start to wake up, he then put his flute away and quickly went down to the kitchen and made breakfast (if that was me I'd spit a big old lougie into Vernon's just for being and ass, and don't even get me started on lardo Dumbshit Dudley, I don't know maybe some shit brewed coffee to wash it all down with, HAH). By the time breakfast was finished (lougie and whatever else I'd really like to do to the Dursleys' free) it was time to leave.  
The trip to the station was as boring as ever, there had been no conversation at all that morning, which suited Harry just fine. It was only when Harry got on the train did he even talk to anybody. Harry quickly got a compartment to himself and sat down to wait for his friends. He didn't have to wait too long because as soon as he sat down the compartment door slid open and in walked none other than Hermione Granger (little does anybody know but Harry has started to fall for her since he saw her at he Yule Ball). She was apparently deep in thought because she didn't notice Harry sitting right across from her.  
  
"Oh I wonder if Harry is all right since I didn't see him on the station. I mean he wouldn't miss the train after what happened at the beginning of our Second Year" she thought out loud (hey dido about the whole Harry/Hermione paring though she's had a crush since the whole troll incident). Little did she know that she had a rather amused audience.  
  
"Hello Moine" Harry said with a grin. Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed Harry sitting across from her.  
  
"Harry? What happened to you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"What do you mean Hermione?" asked a puzzled Harry.  
  
What Harry had failed to realize was that during the summer he had filled in a lot from physical labor that he was forced to do for the Dursley's before he could go to band practice. That and not to mention lugging a guitar, amp, and gig bag up and down a street for a couple of months tends to build a little muscle.  
  
"Oh nothing" lied Hermione.  
  
"Hey where's Ron, I haven't seen him all summer" questioned Harry.  
  
"Well over the summer he started to see Lavender Brown so right now he's with her. But I don't doubt that we will see him at some point on the train ride to school. So what have you been doing this summer" said Hermione.  
  
Harry told her about the visit from their professors one week after school was out, he told her about being in the band and how much fun it was (he left out all the physical labor that he had to do though and the fact that he sang).  
  
"You play the electric guitar!!!" exclaimed Hermione "that's great because guess what, I play the bass. I bought it with my birthday money".  
  
"Hermione that's fantastic! You know what this means don't you. If we find somebody to play drums then we'll have a band" Harry felt more alive now than he had in months.  
  
"Well then isn't this a happy coincidence, cause it just so happens that I play the drums" Harry and Hermione nearly jumped out of their skin and looked over to see Ron and Lavender standing in the doorway of the compartment.  
  
"Ron you serious" asked Harry.  
  
"As a heart attack" stated Ron, "and Lavender is excellent with sound equipment not to mention that she can play backup guitar. Isn't that right Lav". The girl in question blushed at Ron's praise but nodded her head all the same.  
  
"Then it's set. All we need is a name" said Harry banging his fist into his open hand to make his point.  
  
"Ah Harry aren't you forgetting something here" asked Hermione.  
  
"What" asked Harry?  
  
"We don't have a singer yet" pointed out Hermione.  
  
"Yeah mate! You can't have a band without one" said Ron.  
  
"Well guys there is one more thing that I didn't tell you" said Harry while turning red.  
  
"What" asked the three of them in unison?  
  
"ICanSing" Harry said in a rush.  
  
It took a second for this to sink in but when it did the others were ecstatic. For the rest of the train ride they debated band names. First they were too girly then too stupid. Finally they all agreed on the name of "Tears and Talons of a Phoenix" or TATOAP for short. 


End file.
